


Asami teaches Korra how to drive, again

by kittymannequin



Series: In this world or the next [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Universe, Driving Lessons, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: we all know asami tried teaching korra how to drive and it didn't really go swimmingly. so she decides to try it again. can't go so bad, right?first of many reuploads of old works i'll be doing to sort short prompts into a series rather than having them as chapters of a single fic, more info in the end note
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: In this world or the next [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Asami teaches Korra how to drive, again

"Saaami, do I really have to? You remember the last time, don’t you?” Korra groaned in frustration, leaning back on the fresh-out-of-factory Satomobile parked just outside of her girlfriend’s mansion.

“Korra, you’re a grown woman, you should know how to drive a car.” Asami mused, throwing her purse in the backseat and walking around the car, approaching her.

“That doesn’t mean anything! I know plenty women who can’t drive!” Korra’s hands flew above her head before she started counting on her fingers, “My mom, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, me!”

“Korra, sweetie, Jinora and Ikki don’t count. And besides, you’re a fully realized Avatar, you can do this,” she winked as she cupped Korra’s face in her hands and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Asami knew full well how mentioning the ‘fully realized avatar thing’ affected Korra – both boasting and challenging her ego. So she played the card, smirking to herself as her lips met tan ones. The reply came as a surprise.

“Even more so! Why would I need to know that, I can fly!” Korra was growing anxious. This persistent nagging of Asami’s was slowly going over the top and she was a drive away from never stepping foot in a car again.

Asami stepped back, her hands still on Kora’s cheeks, her gaze firm, almost threatening as she cleared her throat and spoke in her 'business leader voice’.

“You listen here, AVATAR. No girlfriend of mine is gonna go around not knowing how to drive a bloody car. Now get your sweet buns in there and drive the damned thing!” She turned on her heels and walked around the car, opening the passenger door and sliding in before glancing over at Korra, “Well, what are you waiting for? A special invitation?”

Korra turned around, seemingly surprised but rather, terrified of her girlfriend’s reaction. She quickly opened the door and slipped in her seat, pulling the seatbelt around herself (just as Asami had taught her all those months ago), her fingers grazing the keys already in ignition. She made sure the hand brake was disengaged and careful not to have the car immediately shut down before she released the clutch, easing her foot off it slowly and pushing the gear stick into neutral, her fingers finally turning the keys in the ignition.

“Good, see? You can do it,” Korra heard Asami’s voice from the side, her gaze at the road in front of her.

“I’m so gonna hit something. AGAIN. ” Korra muttered to herself, glancing down at the gear stick, panic overcoming her. _WHERE THE HELL NOW??! WHAT NOW??!_

As if hearing her thoughts, Asami voiced gently, “You’re doing great, remember, now shift into first. Gentle on the clutch.”

Korra’s feet felt as if they were not her own. _Hello? Right leg? Leftie? HELLOOOO, I could really use some help here!_ And that’s when trouble started.

She pressed her foot, unsure which one exactly she was pushing and the car made an indistinguishable noise.

“The accelerator Korra, not the clutch! Gentle! Remember what I told you.” Asami muttered at her side, gripping to her seat.

“Korra pressed her other leg into the pedal, this time the car started forward, only to stop a few meters away. She repeated the action a few times, only having moved from their starting point a little.

“No, no, hold it, stay on it, damn it Korra!” Asami’s voice began sounding a bit more frustrated by the minute.

“Which one?!? They’re the same!” Korra shouted, turning to Asami, catching her gaze and simultaneously pressing her foot against a pedal, obviously the accelerator one as she somehow, in the spur of the moment, shifted gears and the car suddenly started moving twice, three times as fast.

“They’re no- the left one, no, wait, the righ- Fuck, the left one!” Asami gripped to her seat before turning back to the road, her hands flying over her face as she screamed out, “LAMP POST!”

Korra spun her head back on the road, realizing it was far too late to try and manoeuvre the car back on the road she braced herself for impact, her hands gripping the steering wheel roughly, she pulled her feet away from the pedals, the car immediately slowing down but not nearly fast enough. As the car hit the lamp post she jerked in her seat before an awkward silence washed over them in the coming minutes.

“I told you I can’t do this.” Korra muttered.

All she got was a furious grunt and a swat on the hand as a reply.

"Can't believe this is a second lamp post I have to pay for." Asami grumbled, glanced over to Korra, before they both broke into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> quick notif for my readers that might not have seen it on my tumblr: i will be restructuring my ao3 profile so the fics that were posted as chapters of one single fic (like prompt fics), will be edited and reuploaded as standalone fics but as part of a series. i'm doing this because i want to make them more easily accessible for my lovely readers that might want to come back to some fics, so you don't have to go looking for that specific fic through a bunch of unrelated chapters. this will also make it much easier for me to possibly expand on any of the fics, if i ever feel like it/get requests or prompts for it. so expect to see old works (about 70 or so short oneshot fics) reuploaded as standalones in a series in the coming days. 
> 
> if u wanna know how you can support me and my work, check out my tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin :)


End file.
